tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Reflector (Fate/Advent ~ Pythia)
Rider is one of the participants of the Las Vegas Holy Grail War, where she is under the command of her Master ???. She is a Living Servant that was given special privileges by the to participate within the war, so long as she abides by the contract set between her, the World and the Sun. Her only wish is to be able to see a certain someone again and apologize to them for what she's done. Identity Rider's True Name is . Appearance Personality Relationships History Daemons Rider possesses a surplus of Daemons under her command, each holding their own unique abilities, to which she uses for combat, or simply for other tasks that would require their assistance. Being her main form of combat, Rider can be seen as a walking fortress that houses several soldiers awaiting to be used by their leader. Due to Daemons reacting to the wishes of their summoner, the possibilities for her are near limitless. Even if they do not disobey her commands, due to being Daemons they will simply do whatever it is they can, within the scope of their power, to achieve the task they've been given, whether it's agreeable to Rider or not. Over the years, Rider has amassed several different types of Daemons, such as Named Daemons, or even going as far as subjecting other humans into becoming feared True Daemons, a rare breed of Daemons that surpass most beings. However, due to the restrictions of the World, Rider has to be very careful in their usage, or else she would soon find herself eradicated with little to no hope of revolting. Named Daemons Following the Twelve Olympians of Greek Mythology, most of Rider's Named Daemons are an homage to them, where some of the Named Daemons display similar powers to the Olympians, while others stick to their namesake. However, within the Named Daemons, Apollo is the only one that is not referenced. The Named Daemons act as Rider's strongest forms of attacks, second only to the True Daemons, and brings them out often within her battles, claiming that it "spices the battle up". Rider herself has given an estimation on what each of her Named Daemons' parameters would be if they were Servants. Each of the Named Daemons possess a shapeshifting ability, allowing them to seem like humans, or even animals, on the outside so non-participants of the war would be aware of what they are. Interestingly, all of the Named Daemons have similar designs to one another, unlike Rider's regular Daemons that each have their own distinct designs, the Named Daemons seem to be using the same base for the design, albeit with minor tweak-age. Hephaestus Inspired by the Greek God Hephaestus itself, Rider modeled this Daemon after him, where the Daemon has similar abilities to the Divine Spirit. He is, in essence, a living forge, allowing for him to create weapons, perfect measurements of stone, or anything that is put within him. Due to his blacksmith abilities, Hephaestus possess the power to make anything he sets his mind to, including items such as Conceptual Weapons. However, despite having the proficiency to do so, it shouldn't go without saying that certain things take more time than others. This is especially hindered by Hephaestus' own perfectionist complex, where he refuses to say his task is complete until he is 100% certain that it is up to his standards, which are unfortunately higher than anything anyone has, more than likely, seen. Jovial, Hephaestus enjoys working than doing anything else, including talking to other people, unless it's about his work. He gets so into his work that often times he is oblivious to the world around him, which tends to annoy Rider than she lets on. Despite this, he seems to be respectful towards allies and enemies alike, understanding that they each have their purpose and they must do what they must do. Hephaestus prefers to fight close-ranged rather than any type of fighting style. Primarily transforming his scepter and tuning fork into various weapons so he can better fight. Of course, putting them inside his forge of a body allows him to buff out the scratches that the weapons may suffer from, making them brand new and ready for combat. Aside from this, he possesses the power of raising the temperature of his own body, or anything connected to it, to grievous levels, going as far as spewing out lava from his own body and completely eradicating the area before him. Class Skills Riding Magic Resistance Divinity Personal Skills Imaginary Vessel The Imaginary Vessel (架空の船, Kakū no Fune) Skill owned by Rider defines what she is, a vessel for the 6th Imaginary Aspect. Within the World, there exists beings that can call upon the power of Daemons at will, via the Sixth Element, the Sixth Imaginary Factory. However, Rider appears to be a different case altogether, where instead of simply having power over the Sixth Element, she is, in all technicality, 'the' Sixth Element. Holding the Skill at a rank that surpasses even EX, Rider proves to the World that she is the anchor that keeps the Daemons within the World, even if she is not the one that summoned them in the first place. As the vessel, all Daemons are instinctively protective of her, or follow her decree, because she is their "planet". While she is not literally their planet, her body acts as a passageway between them, and as such, Daemons erroneously believe her to be their home. Due to being the vessel, she is able to bring Daemons in and out of existence, for the World's standards, with little to no effort. If a vessel were to die out, immediately afterward, a new host for the passage connecting the World and the world of Daemons will be found in the form of a birth, passing it onto the new born child. It is possible for an outsider to enter the passageway that Rider holds, but it requires for Rider to be completely knocked out, whether it's by sleeping or another form. Once this requirement has been fulfilled, one must simply open one of her eyelids and they will be warped into the entrance of the passageway, a world that appears in the form of her Noble Phantasm, Máthe ton Eaftó Sou. This passageway seems to hold little to no rules, to which Daemons expose for their own means, experiencing what little freedom they're allowed to do before they are summoned for combat or other usages. Gastromancy Protection of the Sun God Resolute Devotion Clairvoyance Noble Phantasms Abilities Trivia *Rider uses the design of Maiden With Eyes of White, a card within the Yu-Gi-Oh! series. Category:Fate/next Category:Servants Category:Servants with Divinity Category:Living Servants